Insane Days
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: An authoress's point of view on hanging out with the characters. Dang, that's a sucky summary. Ah well.


**Okay, so three chapter updates AND a whole new oneshot this weekend. Guess i've been a bit crazy about writing. XD This story was inspired by chapter 48 of 'Smiling Through a Monday' by Malluchan. I strongly suggest you go check it out after you're done here. Enjoy!**

* * *

And they thought that i was going to let them live normally after i showed up… It didn't take long for them to find out that that notion was entirely incorrect. Our day now starts at about five in the morning, with me bombing the house with pudding, and Gingka being a pessimist. Seriously, i don't know what's up with the guy. Before i show up, he's all upbeat and happy-go-lucky, then i show up and he's muttering about doom and death by glitter. Yu's up instantly with the promise of ice cream later, and it's off to the DNA headquarters to go do our daily Doji torture-erm, annoying.

As usual, Sakyo tries to skip that part of the schedule, but soon, he's holding a glitter bazooka and standing in line with the others, obviously annoyed. Gingka's still muttering under his breath about doom, and Zero's just watching him with a sweatdrop on his forehead. They're just lucky i don't happen to have any injuries planned for them at the moment. That comes later.

Anyway, once i have gotten Sakyo to stop trying to escape by threatening to turn his hair pink, we charge the DNA castle, which i rebuild for the purpose of messing with the bad guys. Let's just say that Kira and his group are lucky that they switched sides. They were rather surprised at yesterday's neon pink sharks, that are a lot more deadly than their color might suggest.

I can't seem to get Kira to hold his bazooka properly. This is soon fixed by threat to throw him in the shark-infested river, which i have just diverted so that it flows through the DNA headquarters. Doji's screaming threats as usual, and the Garcias seem to have finally found the giant spider that i left in their lobby yesterday, judging by the terrified screams.

Hold that thought while i track down a certain disgruntled dragon blader, who thinks he can get away with blasting me with his bazooka. You're in trouble now, Sakyo. Gingka, take over.

We're doomed… Wait, what?! Take over what?! Oh, the narrative. Right. Excuse Galaxy for a moment while she goes and hangs Sakyo over the river and demands an apology. She will be back momentarily. In the meantime, i'm occupied chasing down Enzo with a pudding gun. He's just stopped running and figured out that this gun doesn't hurt, because it only shoots pudding. Galaxy has a weird taste in weapons, but don't tell her i said that because she'll probably kill me in her next story chapter.

There's a reason i don't bother messing with her. I come close to death enough without antagonizing her purposefully. Sakyo, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have figured that out yet. Galaxy's trying to get him to beg for mercy and threatening her with a glitter bomb. Atomic, to be exact. I have no clue where she got that idea. It's still glitter, making it supposedly atomic doesn't seem to make a difference.

It makes a big difference Gingka, now go track down Kira for me. He seems to have disappeared. What difference? Well, atomic sounds cooler, for one thing, and i like glitter mushroom clouds. Now buzz off, i've got authoressing to do. Shut up Sakyo. Making up new words is fun. Don't make me actually drop you into that river.

No Doji, i'm not leaving you alone for once. You've done too many things to these other characters to deserve that. Come on, you're only going to be in that river for about ten more minutes. Anyway, where was i? Right, our typical day.

After we finish messing with the bad guys and i've collected all of the insanity weapons, it's off to the studio. I've only got a limited time to get chapters finished, and we have a lot to do if i'm going to update. Gingka sighs as i teleport him to another dimension and call in Shifter Gingka. We've got a Shifted chapter to work on today, and i won't have any distractions.

Gingka's supposed to leap into the air, but he somehow manages to get tangled into a wire that *someone* left laying around. Kyoya's whistling innocently behind me. I'll have to deal with him later. For now, i'll settle with coating him in a nice solid layer of glitter. I seem to have lost track of how many times i've had to do that. Oh well. Gotta get on the set myself now. Shifter Gingka's sweatdropping at my shadow clone. Seriously, it's the best way to get things done! I can't direct and act at the same time, can i? Oh well.

Shifter Gingka's yelling at me because he said a line wrong and still thinks he got it right. Yes Gingka, it still has to be word for word how i wrote it, now shut up and get back to it. Three pegasu shifts, one crash landing and a smoothie later, we've finished with our part for Shifted today.

A collective groan of annoyance rises up from around the room as i mention Stormflight. For some reason, wearing cool masks and flying around to defeat the bad guys isn't very popular with these guys. The Garcias are smirking at the fact that they never get injured in my stories, until Shinobu and Zero remind them of the events of that morning. I give them the script, then teleport to another dimension so that me and Yami can continue writing Counterpart.

Gingka's waiting for me when i arrive, and complaining about being teleported, as usual. I smack him on the head, and we get to work. Three battles, twenty-seven Gingka complaints, and another smoothie later, we're finally done, and it's back to our own dimension to make sure that the others are memorizing their scripts and not having a bey battle in the studio.

Unfortunately for them, having a bey battle in the studio is exactly what they're doing. Brilliant. Kira's the first to notice my return, but he smirks and says nothing as I throw a handful of glitter into Kyoya's Lion Gale Force Wall, which dispels moments later to reveal a group of extremely pale bladers.

A snap of my fingers, and the studio would be back to normal, but i think i'll let them do the work and go do something else. Gingka's still muttering about doom and glitter. Zero's sweatdropping and watching Kyoya sneezing out small clouds of glitter. The Garcias are digging themselves out of a pile of collapsed scenery. Tamashii and Merci are arguing over who has a better hard drive.

Seriously, for both being computers, those two sure don't get along. Maybe it's because Merci is canon and Tamashii is fanfiction. Or it could be that Merci works for the DNA and Tamashii works for the Warriors in Stormflight. Either way, their binary arguments are starting to get rather annoying. Perhaps it would be better to direct the next scenes from my laptop in the normal world.

The promise of hamburgers later soon gets Gingka and most of the other bladers on board with working on Stormflight. Once they've started and Teru's not using my cameras to videotape a dancing lesson, i head off to find a pair of blue-haired brothers, who seem to have mysteriously disappeared. Arashi and Isamu Hikou shouldn't be too hard to find. After all, i created them. However, they'd better get back to the studio within the next two hours if they expect to eat anything before Gingka and Zero get to the table.

No matter what happens, there always seems to be an eating contest going on between somebody by the time i finish with my own lunch and return. A couple of loud claps gets the attention of everyone except for Gingka and Zero, who are occupied finishing off their umpteenth burgers. A handy glitter explosion in their faces soon remedies that, however, and we're back to work.

Before i can get back to my evil mastermind chair, i find myself trapped in a dogpile of the younger characters. Even the threat of bringing Nemesis back doesn't seem to be able to shake them off. Odd. Perhaps they've now figured out that i wouldn't actually kill any of them in a story… Or so they think. Nah, who am i kidding? I'm way too fond of them to kill any of them in a plotline. Perhaps someday i'll work up enough nerves to actually do it. A direct and stern order to get to work soon gets them off my back however, and we're back to recording.

Madoka's shakily flying around, even though she's been practicing with Gingka every day for the past two weeks. Of course, she's supposed to be acting like she's not used to it, even though she beat Ryuga in a flying race the other day, a fact which Gingka won't let the dragon blader live down.

Speaking of Ryuga, he's chasing after Gingka with a death glare on his face. I'd better get the popcorn. Giving Ryuga a pudding bazooka always makes this infinitely more entertaining. Giving Gingka a real bazooka makes it even more entertaining. However, i'd rather not blow up the studio today, so i'll setter with giving them each a small water pistol and telling them to have at it.

While Gingka and Ryuga mist each other off to the side, i get the others going. Kira looks a little concerned when i grin at him and start writing something in the air with my finger. Madoka sweatdrops as King trips on Masamune's arm and faceplants. I'm not entirely sure how he managed that, since Masamune was standing up.

Oh wait, i launched King into the air so that he would trip on Masamune's arm. Silly me. Masamune's now staring at his arm like it's got magical powers or something. King's demanding to know who caused his faceplant. That bruise on his forehead is going to take a while to go away. Guess i'll have to make sure he's not in any closeups. He's going to hate having to wear the makeup needed to hide that.

Our days vary. Nothing's ever what one might consider normal. Sometimes, we've got all of the OCs together in one room having crazy dance parties and annoying the canon characters, sometimes we don't see an OC for weeks. It depends on what stories we happen to be working on.

One thing's for sure about our days: They're full of craziness and insane amounts of fun, despite what Gingka mutters under his breath almost constantly.


End file.
